


This is How We Like to End

by FaileGaidin



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Ridiculous fools in love, Their love is pure, cars are sexy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom keep colliding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the first movie. Rating is for future chapters (and may go up).

Brian had always known that cars turned him on. The feel of the engine sending little shockwaves through his body, the knowledge of the sheer power at his fingertips, the adrenaline of barreling down the road at an ungodly speed…it was exhilarating to say the least. And he had sure as hell capitalized on that a few times with a good number of women.

But he had never felt this buzzing just beneath his skin, and it took him a minute to realize that it was the fear on top of all of those other, more familiar, feelings. Because Dom had almost been caught. He had almost lost Dom. He didn’t understand how that meant so much, but the very thought of the other man being picked up by the cops, or worse…it made Brian sick to his stomach, and he was sure that his hands would have started shaking if they weren’t clinging to the steering wheel for dear life. 

It took him a few minutes to lose the cops. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dom in the passenger seat, one hand clutching the grip bar tightly as the car continued to take sudden sharp turns. He was watching Brian out of the corner of his eye, his gaze moving up and down his body before they finally settled on Brian’s face.

It was those looks that finally did him in. As the police sirens faded into the distance and Brian realized that they were finally safe, the adrenaline coursing through him just seemed to boil to the surface. All of a sudden, it felt as though his skin couldn’t contain him, and for just a second, he was honestly afraid that he was just going to explode. When that didn’t happen, though, and the feeling didn’t dissipate, a part of his mind - perhaps the rational part - shut down completely and some kind of instinct just took over. 

They turned onto a straightaway, and without slowing the car down even a little bit, Brian took his eyes off of the road and reached over to grab Dom by the front of his shirt. He pulled hard; Dom hadn’t been expecting the move, and he came forward easily. Brian had just enough time to read the startled look in Dom’s eyes - and really, how many people in the world could say that they had actually surprised Dominic Toretto? - before their lips crashed together. It was nothing more than pressure, but Brian held them there for a long time, his mind mapping every space where they touched and committing it to memory. He breathed Dom in, letting it settle over him and etch itself into his skin. For just that one moment, there were no cops, no jobs, and nothing to stand in their way. It took another second for his mind to convince him that he needed to let go.

When he did, he simply turned back to the road and kept on driving.


	2. Chapter 2

For the moment, they were alone. Sirens were wailing in the distance, though, and they knew that their time was limited. Brian’s side was on fire; he knew that there was a good chance that a hospital visit was in his near future. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be handcuffed to the bed or not, but he supposed that wasn’t really important. 

Not with Dom kneeling in front of him. For the first time ever, Brian knew that the other man was finally seeing him for everything that he was. The fact that the warm smile was still resting comfortably on his face made it all the better. Things were about to get tough, and in the back of his mind, Brian was already starting to work out a variety of contingencies, but for the moment, there was just the two of them. 

“Last chance, Dom. You could still get out.”

Dom smirked. “I think I missed the train on that one a few years ago, O’Conner.”

“Could be worse, though, right?”

“Sure. I could be the one lying there with a hole in my side.”

Brian tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a grunt. Despite his best efforts, he winced, one hand clutching at the wound. The smile slipped from Dom’s face and he reached out, placing a hand over Brian’s, blood staining his fingers. 

“Dom -“

“I ain’t leavin’, Brian. Just drop it.”

Brian tangled his fingers with Dom’s. “Thanks, man.”

Dom nodded slowly, and then he was leaning forward. His mouth pressed against Brian’s softly, tugging first at his top lip and then the bottom. The hand that wasn’t pressing against Brian’s wound reached around the injured man’s neck, his thumb rubbing firmly across the muscles there. Brian sighed into the kiss as Dom licked at the seam of his mouth, and his mouth fell open without a second thought. He only had a moment to enjoy it, though, before Dom was pulling back and looking over at the dozens of cop cars pulling up. 

“Ride or die?” he asked, his voice low.

Brian nodded as their bloody fingers tangled, both tightening their grip. “Ride or die.”


End file.
